Herbicidal benzenesulfonylurea compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,405 and 4,169,719. Herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,991 contain ortho-phenyl or benzyl substituents such as ##STR1##
South African Patent Application No. 826755 (priority date 9/16/81) teaches substituted phenylsulfonylureas such as ##STR2## wherein X is O or a single bond;
Y and Z are independently halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy or NO.sub.2 ; and PA1 R is substituted pyrimidine or triazine. PA1 n is 0 or 1. PA1 Y is H or halogen; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, lower alkyl, etc. and PA1 R.sub.2 is a substituted pyrimidine or triazine. PA1 L.sub.1 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 L.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.1 is CO.sub.2 R.sub.2, S(O).sub.n R.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.6, WCF.sub.3, WCHF.sub.2, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3 or OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CF.sub.3, ##STR6## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl: PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CF.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 W is O or S; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; ##STR7## X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 Br or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, --CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2, ##STR8## Z is CH or N; Y.sub.1 is CH.sub.2 or O; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (1) Compounds of Formula I where R.sub.1 is in the 6-position and R is H; PA1 (2) Compounds of Preferred 1 where A is A-1 and Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 (3) Compounds of Preferred 2 where L.sub.2 is H, R.sub.1 is CO.sub.2 R.sub.2, SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.4 R.sub.5 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; p1 (4) Compounds of Preferred 3 where L.sub.1 is H, Cl or CH.sub.3, X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or Cl and Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 (5) Compounds of Preferred 4 where E is a single bond and L.sub.1 is H. PA1 L.sub.1, L.sub.2, R.sub.2, and E are as defined above.
South African Patent Application No. 820465 (Japanese priority 1/26/81; EP-A No. 56,969, published 8/4/82) discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas such as ##STR3## wherein R is substituted pyrimidine or triazine; and
Japanese Patent Application No. 8126872-A (priority date 1/22/82) teaches the ortho-phenyl and phenoxy sulfonylureas shown below. ##STR4## wherein X is O or a single bond;